User blog:User blog:POMfannumber1/Tutorial: How To Create A Series
This is a tutorial by User:POMfannumber1. How To Do It 1. Create A Page The first thing you do is create a fresh page. If you look in the upper right hand corner, you shall find a button called Contribute. Click on it and you will get some options. Click on the "Create a page" one and you will find a fresh page. You click on the "Create" button, if you want you can click on "Classic Editor" option. Now you'll have a fresh new page. 2. Add Templates The first thing you MUST do is add an author template. There are two ways of doing this. 1. You could go into source on the current editor and add a code. I cannot show you the code because I can't find source but you can ask User:JPhil2.0 or User:MasterCharmander13 for the code. 2. You could go to Classic Editor, go to source and do the same thing. If you have a series which has real elements in the Whoniverse then you have to add a special template, again ask JPhil or MC13 for more info. 3. Add Infobox Then, you have to add an infobox on your page. For more info, yet again ask JPhil or MC13. At this piont, I aplogise for my little knowledge on the technical stuff. 4. Add Beginning Information Now you can finally get onto the fun stuff! You will probably want to add some beginnning information. Please note that you can skip this step if you want. I will now give an example of beginning information. Example: This is a series featuring the 12th Doctor and Clara. They travel in time and space, fighting every villan the Doctor has already fought. The Paternoster Gang, River Song and Jack Harkness also return as companions. 5. Episode Table Now you can add an episode table. You could add 6 or so episodes (Like Doctor Who Returns!) or 13 like the actual series. This step is important if you want to keep good track of your episodes. There are two ways of doing this. 1. You could create a highly technical code on source in Current Editor. You might want to look at User:Styracosaurus Rider/Sandbox for how to do it. 2. Of course, you could do it on Classic Editor. If you switch, you will loose all your hard work. Anyway, click on the table button you can see. Then, for example, if you wanted 13 episodes, put in the number 14 in the rows option (You need a 14th row to add extra info). If you want 7 columns, add in the number 7 for the colums option. You now put in all your information. For the columns, you might want to put in Number, Name, Companions, Villans, Settings, Writer, Release Date in that order for each box. Then, put in your info. 6. Guest Writers Writing for any series alone might be tiring. The answer is Guest Writers. Guest Writers are writers who would write one or two episodes for a Season of your show. At one piont, you'll probably be a Guest Writer for someone else's show. There are a couple of ways to get Guest Writers on your side. 1. Send messages to a couple of users asking if they want to write an episode for your show. 2. Or, create a blog post asking peopleto write for your show. 7. Other Stuff You Could Do 1. Make a vidio game or film based your show. 2. Create your own companions or monsters for your show. 3. Make comps for your show. 4. Make spin-offs for your show. 5. Make a two, three, four, five, six or seven parter serial for your show. You don't have to do these things. Have fun!